Neon Leviticus Evangelion
by Lee the Ice Queen
Summary: [AU] Rei is now in Shinji's place, the abandon daughter of Gendo Ikari. Will she pilot Eva 01 for him or will she let all of man kind down? [warning spoilers ahead!]
1. 01:01 Angel

_TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion_

_AUTHORESS: Lee the ice queen_

_RATING:  R for swearing and stuff, just in case_

_WARNINGS: very OOC!!! For more information please read Author thanks and summery._

DISCLAIMER and AUTHOR THANKS: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any of its characters, the idea of a parallel universe belongs to the author of Neon Exodus Evangelion Benjamin D. Hutchins , who has an amazing fic, check it out at http : / / www . eyrie . net/ NXE / . He also inspired the concept of the title. 

_SUMMERY: ok you're gonna have to get you head around this if you want to truly understand this fic. It's a parallel universe to NGE, where there has been some role reversal but the characters keep to the same plot. For example Rei has taken shinji's place in the fic and vice versa. Because of this role reversal many of the character are very OOC. . . ok we are all set, here you go the first chapter of Neon Levitcus Evangelion!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl stared hopefully down the deserted road. She sighed shifting her bag on her shoulder. What was she doing here she thought to herself, maybe she follow all the sane people and evacuate. The public had been advised to go to some shelter or something, a part of her reasoned. No! She rebelled, not when she was so close to seeing her father. Her father. She had known him once. Back then he was a good man and she was daddy's little girl. The girl sighed and sat on the pavement leaning against a deserted shop wall as hazy memories came back to haunt her. 

She wasn't exactly sure why he had grown out of being a father, whether it was because of her mother's death, or because of his job. He's still doing his job as far as she knew; all that she was told was that it was vital to the survival of mankind. Whatever the cause was, the girl knew that her father, the only parent that she had known, had deserted her. He had sent her to some girl's boarding school in the middle of some country town, alone and unaware of the big picture. Far away from where he worked. She didn't realize he was abandoning her until the months turned to years and the seasons rolled by. She looked back on herself remembering the days when she used to sit on her bed repeating to herself that he would come back and take her home. He would come back, he would. But he never did, until now. Why she was giving him this second chance was a mystery to her. He didn't care about her, no one did. After a while in her prissy private boarding school she rebelled and did things the others called, wrong and distasteful, she didn't care, the teachers didn't care, the care takers didn't care. All the teachers and caretakers cared about was their money which they received in surplus, they probably only kept her in the school because of it. The girl seriously doubted if anyone cared about her. 

She played with the idea of going to a shelter again. Kaji where are you? She wondered, fishing a folded postcard out of her pocket. Damn school dresses; pockets are so small she cursed in her head. Slowly unfolding the cardboard she read it for what seemed like the hundredth time. A few words were scrawled on a picture of a young man. He looked like he was in his early thirties, with bed head hair and stubble gracing his chin. He wore a black suit and tie sloppily. His eyes danced as if they were reveling in their own personal joke and a roughish smile played on his lips. A short message was scrawled in the top corner, it read, Rei, I'll meet you soon, watch out for me. Kaji. The girl slumped back against a deserted shop. Well she had kept her part of the deal she thought replacing the postcard back into her pocket. But where was Kaji? Where was her last chance to see her father?

The angel plodded through the valley oblivious to the havoc it was creating. Several fighter jets, loaded with weapons, flew around it cutting up the sky with style and vigor yet they seemed like flies compared to the enormity of the angel. It swatted away the jets and cut up the missiles as it blundered towards its target. Its target was the only thing that was on its mind. 

The girl felt the ground beneath her shudder. An earthquake? She thought to herself. She picked herself up off the sidewalk and looked around, it wasn't long till she found the source of her discomfort. The angel had reached the small town and was lengthening its stride from a hobble to a hovering jump. The girl backed up against the wall, shock taking reign over her limbs. Fear exploded in her body and she screamed for all she was worth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So what did you think? I know it's a slow start and stuff but yeah please Review!!! Kaji will be coming in soon. . !_

_~Lee the Ice queen~_


	2. 01:02 Escape

_TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion_

_AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice queen_

_RATING: R for swearing and stuff just in case_

_WARNING: OOC, read first chapter's disclaimer for details._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Lee: hello people, how r u? Hope ur good, and ready to read the next chappie ^_^_

_*Cricket's chirp . . . *_

_Lee: okay . . . lets go visit Gendo!_

_* Jumps over the ikari who is sitting at his desk, donning his normal pose thing*_

_ 0.o freaky . . . I'm so random 0.o! ! ! ! Ummm I don't own NGE or any of it characters and Ben Hutchins inspired this idea.  Read chapter one's summary for full details _

_                                    OMG!_

_I almost forgot! Thankies to all my reviews! YAY in total . . . *drum roll* . . . . . 2 and I think one was my mum! (Jokes) thanks Snow Tenshi and Neko Kuroban you guys are the greatest!!!   Enjoy! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fear exploded in her body and she screamed for all she was worth. 

So the rumors were true. The sea scroll's prophecy had come to life . . . again.  Kaji swerved hastily around another corner in his car; he hoped the girl had shown. 

What is it? What in gods name is it? The girl thought, mind racing as the angel crashed its way towards her. She had run out of voice and was now clinging to the building behind her, hands scraping against the solid wall trying to find support. A suave black convertible came racing around the corner as the angel's foot slammed down on the road beside her. The car came to abrupt halt and the tinted window rolled down. "You must be Rei, hop in." the girl eyed him scrupulously but ran to the car anyway. Kaji swerved around the angel, throwing the car to extreme lefts and rights. 

"You must be Rei, nice to see you in person!" Kaji grinned as soon as they had escaped from the angel. The girl Rei said nothing; instead she stared out the window. Kaji cleared his throat, though Rei took no notice. Kaji gave up on the conversation. So this is Ikari's daughter he thought to himself. Stealing glances at her while driving he shook his head in disbelief. This is not what I expected at all, he exclaimed to himself. The girl had silvery blue shoulder length hair, and deep red eyes, which were dark black with heavy make-up. Her nose was pierced and so were her ears, various times, each hole sporting a small ruby stub except for the ones in her lobes, which had hanging crosses. Around her neck she had a thick cross on as well. Her wrists were graced with a variety of bracelets and her nails were painted. She still had her school uniform on; a short sleeved white shirt and aqua blue skirt. Looks must come from her mother's side, he decided and pulled the car to a slow halt. "I'm going to check out what our friend is up to." Kaji said referring to the angel. He clicked a button and the top of the convertible slid off. "Stay here I'll be back in a minute." 

He was greeted with cold eyes. "Hm." Rei replied as he tore his eyes away from her stare and fumbled around in the back of his car pulling out a pair of high-tech binoculars. She didn't let her mask fall till Kaji had gone from the car. He stood in the middle of the desert staring at the town through his binoculars. She should be nicer to him, she thought, but not now, not when he was so closely connected to her father.

Kaji stared at the angel.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and sprinted back to the car. "GET DOWN!" he yelled at Rei, jumping over the closed door into the car. He slammed into her, making sure she was tucked away beneath him and hit the button to close the roof. All that could be heard for a few minutes was the mechanical hum of the roof as it came to a close. It clicked in place. 

The explosion filled the area around them; sound ripping at the soft tissue inside their ears and dust filling the air, all the windows in the car smashed. The car was forced off its wheels and rolled a couple of times before landing on its side. The occupants inside bashed against each other wincing in pain every time they were pushed in another direction. As the dust settled Kaji spoke up. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, fine." Rei replied pushing herself so she was on top of him. 

"Ow!" Kaji exclaimed

Rei smiled, "Ladies first!" she quipped forgetting about the feelings she had in the car before the explosion. Kaji smiled at this, happy that the girl had finally opened up to him. The coldness had gone from her eyes, as she stared at him from her standing position. "Aren't you coming?" she asked offering a hand. Kaji took it and felt her strength as she pulled him up. They popped their heads out the smashed window.

"Whoa." Was all Rei could say when they surveyed the area around them. 

"C'mon" Kaji said, uneasy at the sight. "Lets get out of here."

Rei stopped him " how did you know that something was going to explode?" she asked confused.

"They used an N2 mine on the angel, I could detect it from my binoculars." Kaji replied shrugging.

"Angel?" Rei asked confused. Kaji bent down and picked up his binoculars from the other side of the car. He held them out to her.

"Here. You can see the angel through these; it's that monster that we were driving away from when I picked you up." He said solemnly, turning to look in the angel's direction.

"Oh." Rei replied unsure of what to say. She turned and looked through the binoculars, the large green monster stood, hunched over. Melted skin dribbled over its body although its gill like flaps still moved. "It's still alive." Rei exclaimed and put the binoculars down. 

"Of course. An N2 mine isn't going to stop that." Kaji said as Rei pulled an elastic off her wrist and flicked her hair up in a messy ponytail. She pushed herself out of the car through the window and landed on the ground easily. "So what will stop it?" she asked, Kaji pushed the whole door open and pushed himself out of the car. 

"I'm bigger than you, I can't fit through the window!" he grinned, expertly avoiding the question. "Now Rei let see if we can save my precious baby?" he said and lightly rested against the roof, in a position ready to push. He stared at Rei expectantly. She stared back innocently. "Help?" he exclaimed

"I don't see why you need a women to help you." Rei grumbled but got ready to push anyway.

"Cheap thrills." Kaji replied grinning, and Rei felt the corners of her mouth twitching, surrendering to a smile, while she rolled her eyes at him. "Ready?" he asked

"Yeh."

"PUUUSH!" 

Both Kaji and Rei grunted as they heaved the convertible back to its wheels. "Well your good for something at least!" Kaji teased, missing a punch from Rei by millimeters. 

They rode in silence. Kaji drove deep in thought, _my new car! I can't believe this! It was goddamn new! I better get compensated for this one; this job doesn't pay me enough. I should've taken Ikari's car, he wouldn't' have minded, well if he didn't know, I'm sure he wouldn't have  . . ._the car phone interrupted Kaji's thoughts. "Excuse me," he apologized to Rei, who shrugged, before answering.

"Hello? Oh yes we are on our way. Yes I know that. Her safety is my number one priority. No I won't take any detours. I know level three. Right, car train? Got it. Ok. Bye." 

"Rei?" Kaji asked after hanging up the phone.

"Ya-huh?" Rei replied flicking through the radio stations, at the moment all she was getting was static or news reports. She sighed and turned it off.

"Did your father send you any papers?" he finished not taking his eyes off the road. 

"Uh yeah I think so." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a few papers, they fluttered in the wind. "Here."

Kaji took the papers off her and scanned over them. 

"Uh Kaji?" Rei interrupted

"Mmm hmm?"

"Shouldn't you do that later, like, lets say, when you're NOT driving?" she burst out bluntly.

"No, I'm a man I can handle this." Kaji replied curtly. Rei muttered something under her breath that sounded like chauvinistic male pig. A soon as she had recovered a loud horn could be heard and Kaji swerved the car to the far left. 

"KKAAAAAJJIII!" Rei yelled holding on to her seat for all her worth.  The car nearly toppled over much to Rei's fright. It thumped back onto the road and Kaji meekly put the papers down. "Maybe I should do this later." He said sheepishly. 

"No, you're a man you can handle this." Rei mimicked partially laughing. Kaji rolled his eyes at her. "You know you're not as cold as I thought you were?" he said.

"You know your not much of a womanizer, I thought you'd be worse." Rei replied. 

Kaji laughed at this, "Well your not a woman my dear, if you were than you'd see that side wouldn't you?"

"If I'm not a woman what am I?" Rei asked a little angry.

"A girl, child." Kaji replied.

"hm." Rei snorted, "You wish you were as young as me . . . I can tell by the way you hang on to your youth even though you look over 30" she countered.  

"What?" Kaji yelled, surprised at the hidden attack. " Many people say I look younger than 25, girls your age try and go out with me." He huffed. The rest of the trip was in silence, Rei annoyed that Kaji had called her a child and Kaji sulking over his lost youth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That's it for now, these chapters are going to be shorted than the actual episode, so yeah I can't write a whole episode in one go, unfortunately I'm not that talented. -_-u _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW __REVIEW REVIEW __REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW __REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW __REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_THANKS!!!_

_~ Lee the Ice queen~_


	3. 01:03 Reunion

TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion  
  
AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice queen  
  
RATING: R for swearing and stuff just in case  
  
WARNING: OOC, read first chapter's disclaimer for details.  
  
Newayz . . . . . . . . .  
  
To all the reviews thankyou!!! *hands out eva unit 01 plushies*  
  
Snow Tenshi: thanks 4 your review! Don't be sorry I should be sorry I haven't updated in a while . . . oops! I'm glad you thought the chapter was bloody brilliant I hope this one is just as good!  
  
Neko Kuroban: here is more ! ! ! like? I hope you like it thankies for the review!  
  
Deep Blue Seraph: No not all the characters will be switched like I still have to keep Ikari in the same place and stuff. Shinji will be coming soon and so will asuka! Well soonish. I mite even add an oc to mix things up a bit I'm not sure . . . thanks for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car train was a slow, boring ride. Rei shuffled around in her sear trying to get comfortable, while tossing up between turning on the car radio station or shuffling though her bags to find a cd. She started shuffling through her bag when Kaji spoke "So Rei I guess it'll be nice to see your father again?" He asked then cringed at his own stupidity. Of course it won't be nice! He thought to himself, the man abandoned her for pete's sake! Rei continued shuffling through her bag, it took her a while before she answered his question. He didn't expect an answer, but she gave him one anyway. Kaji got a bit of a shock when he heard her soft voice speak up. "I don't have a father." Kaji bit his lip, he hadn't wanted the girl to dive back into depression, he cursed. He stared at the Marduke report she had given him. So she was the third child. They were expecting the second child in a few months but if they get more angels he will have to be called in sooner. That is if they survive through this angel. He sighed quietly. The world's future rests on your shoulders Rei Rokubungi, he thought to himself. He scanned over the information again, when something caught his eye. "Your last name is Ayanami?" He asked Rei, his voice revealing a bit of the shock that had built inside of him. Rei looked up from the cd cover she was reading, "I told you." she said coldly. "I don't have a father, I'm not connected to the name Rokubungi anymore, I may carry his blood, but I carry my mothers name." Kaji cringed again at the cold answer, He wanted to do something, but he knew only her father could fix the hurt he embedded in her, he didn't know how'd she'd take the rest of the situation, she doesn't know about Ikari. Sympathy and pity flooded into Kaji's eyes. Rei turned away from him, she didn't want his pity, she didn't want anyone's pity. Instead she pushed her cd into the player, and relaxed as the music pulled her away from reality.  
  
It's easier to run / Replacing this pain with something numb/ It's so much easier to go/  
  
Than face all the pain here all alone /  
  
Something has been taken/ From deep inside of me/ A secret I've kept locked away/ No one can ever see/ Wounds so deep they never show/ They never go away/ Like moving pictures in my head/ For years and years they've played . . . .  
  
As they traveled down into the geo front Rei gasped. She had never seen anything like it. She had never known anything like it. "Beautiful isn't it? It's called a Geo front, our very own fortress against the angels," Kaji said noticing Rei's amazement. "Here." he said pushing a small teal coloured book in front of her, "you better start reading this."  
  
"This is where Rokubungi works?" Rei asked absently.  
  
It must have become easier for her to detach herself from him, she doesn't even call him her father, Kaji thought before answering Rei, "Yes, Nerv."  
  
Rei studied the book, it was taped up with the words, "Confidential" and "for your eyes only", in the bottom corner it read "welcome to Nerv". She ripped the tape and opened the manual. "I'll be working with Rokubungi?" she asked confused. Kaji didn't answer instead he stared outside. "Kaji!" Rei shouted, trying to get his attention, he didn't flinch. Rei shrugged and went back to reading the manual.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" a voice said over an intercom.  
  
"Yes?" a deep male voice replied, it was emotionless and unwavering.  
  
"The third child has arrived." The intercom informed.  
  
"Very good." The man replied and he turned to his long time partner. "Fuyutsuki, I have business to take care of, look after things here." The man called Fuyutsuki watched the other man leave. Their first meeting in three years he thought to himself, I wonder how the girl will respond . . . he didn't have much time to ponder the idea as he was draw away by a call from a women with deep brown hair.  
  
"Kaji I think we've been here before?" Rei said, trotting slightly to keep up with the rushing man.  
  
"I do believe your right Rei, but I thought I'd give you a tour of Nerv." Kaji quipped before turning another nondescript corner.  
  
"Yeah right," Rei said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just ask for directions?"  
  
Kaji murmured something about being able to handle it and looked at his map again.  
  
"Kaji Ryoji would you please report to section C, room 678 to meet Doctor Akagi immediately" a voice rang out over the intercom.  
  
"See!" Rei insisted, "we are already late, if you don't ask for directions I will."  
  
"It's all under control Rei! Calm down, we are fine." Kaji replied, although he didn't sound very reassuring. He rushed past another corner and bumped straight into something. Rei looked past her guide and saw it wasn't something, rather someone.  
  
"Kaji! Where have you been? We don't have the time or the man power for you to be going on some ego trip." A blonde lady exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Ritsuko! Wow your looking really hot today, did you get a hair cut?" Kaji smoothly replied.  
  
The lady Ritsuko brushed aside the comment to stare at Rei, "Is this the girl?" she asked Kaji.  
  
"She's the one, introducing Rei Ayanami the third child." Kaji replied, a twinkle in his eye. Rei missed the lady's quizzical look as she pouted stubbornly, how dare she talk about me as if I wasn't in the room she thought. Kaji took the lady to the side and said something to her in a whisper.  
  
"Okay Rei lets get you suited up." Ritsuko said and started walking down the hall. Rei was about to ask the lady about the reason her father called her down to Nerv but noticed she was already halfway down the halls with Kaji on her heels she quickly followed.  
  
They entered a room with a white screen and a white and blue suit hanging on the wall. "We'll wait for you out here, behind the wall there is a locker where you can keep your bag and clothes, don't wear underwear in that suit." Ritsuko commanded, Rei was about to argue but it didn't look like she'd get anywhere with this lady even if she tired. Slowly she trudged behind the screen. The suit was like tight leather and was hard to get into. While she was changing she heard Kaji and Ritsuko talking.  
  
"Can we really get this thing working?" Kaji asked  
  
"Well scientifically there is a 0.000000001% chance of it working. Around here we just call it the 0-nine system." Ritsuko replied  
  
"So it won't work?"  
  
"Don't be insulting its o-nine as in oni the Japanese devil-" a very red Rei in a very wrinkled suit interrupted Ritsuko. "Don't worry." she said when she saw Rei "it's not a fashion statement, push the button on your left wrist." Rei did as she was told and the suit changed drastically to fit her body figure. She gasped. "It's meant to do that right?" she asked a little shakily.  
  
Ritsuko smiled "yes, more comfortable now?" she asked  
  
"Yes." Rei replied she felt very insecure and alone.  
  
"Lets go ladies" Kaji quipped holding open the door. They left the room and traveled up more lifts and through more nondescript hallways.  
  
Finally they reached a huge hanger where all the lights were turned off. Rei shuffled closer to Kaji trying not to show her fear. After a short while the lights were turned back on and she was faced with Eva unit one. Rei gasped in shock and nearly backed off the little bridge that they were standing on. The Eva was a bright purple color with touches of green here and there. It had diamond shaped eyes and a huge horn. Kaji held her up and she spotted a small figure standing above them in a cut out in the wall. Her father. Just like three years ago when she went to her mother's grave. She hadn't expected to see him there that day, she screamed at him and ran of all the raucous accusations she could think of and he didn't flinch. Not one iota. She wasn't proud of what happened that day. He looked the same as he did three years ago. He had messy brown hair and a thick beard. His eyes were cold and always shaded by deep orange glasses. Seeing him again was enough to make her cry, but she wouldn't, not in front of him.  
  
"This is Evangelion Unit One" Ritsuko stated, Rei looked at her surprised, wasn't Rokubungi going to say anything?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
ok I think I'll leave it there . . . review if you like ya? Thanks in advance!  
  
~lee the ice queen~ 


	4. 01:04 Eva 01

TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion  
  
AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice queen  
  
RATING: PG 13 for swearing and stuff just in case  
  
WARNING: OOC, read first chapter's disclaimer for details.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Please refer to chapter one for specifics . . . I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Someone else made the masterpiece of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Damn!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Oh and I realized that I made Rei a little ooc for even my liking so if she changes drastically in this chapter sorry. Lets just say she was taking happy pills the last couple of chapter's k? ^_^  
  
You guys better like this chapter I watch the first episode of NGE like fifty times to get all the techie terms right *sigh* the things I do ^-^. So yeah I think it's all pretty correct. I lived on chocolate Freddo Frogs and orange juice for the whole night -_-u I think I'm going to be sick . . . but they tasted so good! *Stars in eyes*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Peanut. Peanut was a spider that guarded my bathroom. He sits on the wall making sure nothing goes wrong. Unfortunately today we (me and my sister) found Peanut unmoving on the bathroom floor. We gave him a proper funeral and buried him in our backyard. Peanut shall be sorely missed. Excuse me I have to find a tissue . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is Evangelion Unit One" Ritsuko stated, Rei looked at her surprised, wasn't Rokubungi going to say anything? Rei stayed quiet, they will explain this monstrosity in their own good time. It did not matter to her. She here for one reason, to get even with Rokubungi. "Built here in secret it's man kind last defense against the angels." Ritsuko continued.  
  
"We are going to use unit 01? "Kaji asked shocked, obviously he didn't know what was going on here. "We in no position to use Shinji, you don't think SHE can, she just got here! Shinji took 7 months to sync with his EVA!"  
  
"You are going to pilot it Rei." Gendo stated his voice indifferent. Rei stepped back into Kaji shocked. He wanted her to pilot this thing. How? She felt Kaji's warm hands press into her back and stable her. It was now or never she thought to herself.  
  
"Why should I do anything for you?" Rei asked her voice barely audible in the large hanger. She stared at Gendo eyes never leaving his.  
  
"This isn't for me Rei this is for the fate of man kind." Gendo replied he bore her down with the sheer force of his eyes burning into hers. She could not stand to look at him anymore. Instead she looked to Ritsuko. Ritsuko's eyes narrowed at her. "There is not much time Rei. Take off all the metal your wearing, that way you won't ruin the harmonics in the plug -"  
  
A loud rumble interrupted their conversation and the hanger shook violently. "It's close, I think it can sense us." Gendo said to no one in particular. He stared at Rei silently demanding an answer. The question hung in the air. Even the staff was silent as Rei considered her options. "You just have to sit in the seat Rei. There is not much time." Ritsuko repeated.  
  
"If you going to do it now. Then do it, if not, leave!" Gendo yelled at Rei. She winced at the sound of his voice. She couldn't take his abuse; she turned to Kaji looking for help, for something. He returned her silent plea for help with a cold stare.  
  
"Get in, now." He replied coldly. Rei took a step away from him. This isn't right. She pushed past him and ran down the bridge. She ran down the nondescript corridors away from the pressures of the world.  
  
Gendo Ikari watched her run in disgust. "Fuyutsuki." He called over the intercom.  
  
"Yes sir?" Fuyutsuki replied appearing on one of the many small screens that surrounded Gendo.  
  
"The spare is unusable. Wake Shinji up."  
  
"But can we use him?" Fuyutsuki asked unsure if what Ikari was doing was the right thing.  
  
"He's not dead yet. "  
  
Fuyutsuki's picture is replaced by a blank screen with the words [sound only]  
  
"Shinji?" Gendo asks  
  
"Yes?" a soft, raspy male voice answers.  
  
"The spare turned out to be unusable, you will do it again." Gendo says softly, a hint of emotion in his voice that was not there when he talked to Rei.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "Change Eva 01's configurations to suit Shinji!" she yelled to her assistant Maya.  
  
~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~  
  
Rei stared at the white porcelain of the bathroom sink. Somehow she had found her way into the female bathrooms. It was empty to her great relief. She couldn't handle anymore human contact at the moment. Her father. He was so cruel she thought to herself, he wasn't like that before. There was once a time . . . . Once again Rei fell into the world of her memories.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
She was three and playing in the backyard of their old home. It was one of those nice moments where it was just the wind and her. She ran past some trees and found herself caught. Every time she tried to get free sharp daggers of pain would stab her in the head. She cried. She was too young; she didn't know what was wrong. Daddy? Gendo came running to her, worry etched in his face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked softly gathering her up in a hug. She yelled in pain again. Gendo eyed her again; unsure of what was wrong, his eyes softened as he realized the source of her distress. He even managed a soft chuckle as her untangled her long hair from a tree branch. Rei sat up to look in to her fathers face. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with chubby fists. "It's okay silly, you were just tangled in a tree. My, don't you have beautiful long hair Rei. It suits you well. I like it this long don't you?" he asked Rei, touching her nose softly with his finger. The young Rei smiled and the memory vanished.  
  
-  
  
He had always liked her hair long Rei recalled. She looked up at the reflection of herself. Her cheeks were etched black with tears and her silvery blue hair was slightly ruffled. She ran a hand through it and it became normal again. She sighed washing her face so that all the makeup came off. She didn't want to give into Gendo but she had to, for the sake of mankind. From what she gathered when she left the hanger they had another pilot. But he or she wasn't or couldn't pilot for some reason or another. Rei thought about what she had heard. Shinji was unusable. Who was Shinji? What did they mean he's not dead yet? She thought to herself. A part of her wanted to run away. Let Shinji take care of man kind, they had him they didn't need her. But then she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair. And they said he couldn't pilot anyway, there must be something wrong. Another small earthquake supported her decision. She thought of all the people that could die. All that could be saved if she just sat in that machine. It wasn't like her life was worth anything to anyone anyway. But the last thing that Rei wanted to do was to obey her father. She didn't even want to cooperate with him. She took of all of her jewelry. She was going to pilot the Eva but before she did that she opened one of the cupboards under the sink. There lay what she was looking for. She grasped the scissors in her hand and began to cut her hair.  
  
~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~  
  
Rei walked back into the hanger. She was ready. Even if she was going to die she was ready. On the bridge a small crowd had gathered. There were a couple of nurses and a small white stretcher. Kaji and Ritsuko were nowhere to be seen. Rei walked casually up to the patient and the nurses moved away talking quietly to each other. On the stretcher was a boy who was her age. He had short brown hair and was fairly thin. He wore a suit like hers but much of it was missing and replaced by bandages. A pained expression crossed his face. Rei looked at him sadly. He looked as if he was in great pain. This must be Shinji. Rei thought to herself. Another violent earthquake shook the hanger. The stretcher was thrown to one side and Rei to another. This quake was larger than the first two. The whole hanger shook as if it was about to cave in. A few lights got free from the roof and came plummeting down towards Rei.  
  
"REI!" Kaji yelled from his viewpoint on the stairs but there was nothing he could do.  
  
Rei looked up to see the lights crashing down towards her, there was nothing she could do, tears formed in her eyes, she was so ready to give up her life for man kind and this happens! She thought to herself. Rei pulled her hands over her head knowing that it would do nothing but feeling safer for it. She waited for the inevitable but it never came. Instead a large crash could be heard somewhere above her. She looked up to see Gendo smirking at her. "Eva unit 01 just activated. It ripped right out of the right arm restraints! " A voice rang out over the speaker. Rei looked up to find the big purple hand of the Eva shielding her, she stared into the face of unit 01, it stared back.  
  
"No that's not possible, the entry plug wasn't even inserted, that can't happen! " Ritsuko yelled holding on the staircase opposite Kaji's. Kaji stared at the scene in front of him. "What? The Eva acted without any kind of interface?" Kaji said as shocked as Ritsuko. He watched as Rei picked herself up and ran towards Shinji, Eva unit 01's hand still hung above where she was sitting. Why had Eva moved? Kaji pondered. Obviously to protect Rei, Why else? But then you could ask why Rei? Kaji sighed at his own curiosity and stole a glance at Gendo. He was smirking, as if he knew something. Kaji had more to ponder about than he first realized.  
  
Rei ran towards Shinji praying that he was ok. The stretcher had flung on its side and Shinji now lay sprawled across the bridge. Blood seeped from his body but Rei couldn't tell which wound. "Shinji are you okay?" she asked him moving him so he sat up a little. Shinji grunted as pain washed over his body. Although he was weary and barely conscience he glanced at Rei, a quizzical look flashed across his features but it was replaced with a painful one quickly. Shinji gasped as Rei shifted him a little more. Rei looked down at the hand she had held Shinji up with. It was covered with red blood.  
  
"I'll pilot it." She said voice soft yet commanding.  
  
Gendo smiled at her decision.  
  
"But don't forget I do this for the fate of man kind not for you." Rei added venom in her voice. She handed Shinji over to one of the many nurses that had rushed to her aid. She glared at Gendo. He didn't flinch instead he turned his back on her.  
  
"I see you've cut your hair Rei, unfortunate." He said before walking away. Rei scowled at him.  
  
~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~  
  
Rei sat in the cockpit of the evangelion, or plug as they called it, nervously. Random commands were run off; although she was listening attentively to them they meant nothing to her.  
  
"Cooling process completed."  
  
"Right arm repairs completed."  
  
"Cage now in position for docking."  
  
"Signal plug terminator now being ejected"  
  
"Insert the entry plug." Ritsuko commanded.  
  
"Inserting the entry plug."  
  
"Plug locked in place."  
  
"Connecting unit 01"  
  
"Commence LCL injection into entry plug." Ritsuko replied to her personnel calmly.  
  
"Filling entry plug."  
  
Rei heard the swishing sound of water beneath her. She looked down to be faced with a yellowy liquid that was rapidly taking over her plug. "What's this?" she squealed trying to edge further up in her seat. The liquid was almost at her chin. "Ahh!" she squealed again holding her breath quickly so she wouldn't be drowned.  
  
"Don't worry." Ritsuko said, "Once the LCL is into your lungs your blood will be oxygenated directly."  
  
Rei let go of the air she was holding. The LCL flooded into her mouth and nose filling every part of her body. It was a sickly feeling. Kaji looked anxious. "Are you okay Rei?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." Rei lied, she wanted to throw up. Ritsuko's personnel continued the rattle of commands.  
  
"Connecting main power."  
  
"All circuits transmitting."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Connecting secondary contact."  
  
"A-10 nerve connection normal."  
  
"Configure the language lock interface for Japanese."  
  
Suddenly the view around Rei changed. No longer was she surrounded by murky thick liquid. Rather she could see everything that was happening around her.  
  
"All preliminary contacts established performance nominal."  
  
"Bi-directional circuits are open."  
  
"Synchronization ratio at 41.3%."  
  
"Amazing." Ritsuko gasped when she heard the sync ratio from her assistant Maya.  
  
Maya continued her analysis, "harmonics seem to be normal, I see no disturbances.' She said in awe.  
  
"It's going to work." Ritsuko replied matching the awe in Maya's voice.  
  
"We are ready to launch." Kaji said starting the next installment of commands.  
  
"Release the first lock bolt."  
  
"Released."  
  
"Remove the umbilical bridge."  
  
"Release the second lock bolt."  
  
"Released."  
  
"Remove the first then second bindings."  
  
"Disengaged the first through to fifteen safety locks."  
  
"Internal battery fully charged."  
  
"External power supply socket operational."  
  
"Ok, Eva unit 01 to the launching pad." Maya instructed. The tension on the bridge could be cut with a knife as they watched evangelion unit 01 make its way to the launch pad. Maya flicked a hand through her short brown hair, "Course clear, all green."  
  
"It's ready for launch." Ritsuko said. Kaji nodded at her.  
  
"Not that it matters right." Fuyutsuki said to Gendo under his breath.  
  
"Of course it does," Gendo replied smoothly " We have no future unless we beat the angels."  
  
"Ikari are you truly satisfied with this?" Fuyutsuki asked once again showing his wavering faith towards his superior. He didn't receive an answer instead he watched as Gendo nodded his head at Kaji giving him the clearance to launch Evangelion unit 01.  
  
"Launch!" Kaji yelled sending the Eva whooshing up a tunnel.  
  
Rei felt sick as the Eva raced through the path and colours and lines flashed before her eyes. As abruptly as it started it stopped and the Eva stood in front of it's enemy, the angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I finally finished the first eva episode! Woo hoo! Don't ask me where the cutting hair thing came from. . It's weird eh? I just realized that in the first chapter I said Rei's hair was down to her shoulders when it really is a bob cut. So I got her to cut her hair! Make sense? I'm confused _  
  
But yeah tell me what you think. I know your compelled to pressing the purple/blue button on the bottom of the page that will submit a review so please feel free to submit a review and show me that watching the first episode of NGE over and over was not in vain! ^-^  
  
To everyone who reviewed and those who did not review my last chapter THANKS for reading!  
  
To my wonderful reviewers! *Throws Freddo Frogs to the crowd*  
  
Starkitsune: thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it! Did you like this chapter?  
  
Fifty Points of the Mind: Thanks for your review I'm glad you think it's exceptional *blushes while laughing sheepishly* and don't worry I have no intentions of changing Rei's graceful, ethereal beauty! She changes back to normal now. Cause she can't pilot her Eva with all her jewelry. I just needed to show her rebellious side! So no she's not a punk or a grunge or a goth. Um no her hair is the same as well. I couldn't dye her hair! It's too nice! Although she won't be as devoted as you think . . . I based my Rei on the third Rei, not the second (which gives up her life for shinji) which is the one I think you have fallen for. I didn't think many guys were desperate romantics! Lolz! Uh all I can say is that I tuned Rei's attitude down a little cause I realized she is a little too OOC so you may be pleasantly surprised in the next few chapters! Thanks again for your review!  
  
Neko Kuroban: Brownie points for you! Yup I am trying to see how swapping their lives will change their personalities! And no she won't fall into Shinji's porcupine dilemma, it won't make sense. Thanks for your review!  
  
ACGS: Umm no I don't think I'll change Asuka with anyone cause if she did it would be Touji and she will be cut out of the fic completely and I don't want that. Asuka will still have a crush on Kaji, how could I cut that out ^-^! I don't want to give to much away but since Kaji is in Misato's position in the fic He is the one who lives with the pilots, now how will he survive with Asuka? Lolz! Thanks for your review I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Hououza: hey! Thanks for your review! You could have reviewed for either! Or both *wink wink* hm, yeah I wonder how they will react with each other. You see a flash of it in this chapter! Hope you liked this chapter! Oh and keep practicing with the puppy dog eye's you'll get it one day ^_^! 


	5. 02:01 Aftermath

TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion  
  
AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice queen  
  
RATING: R for swearing and stuff just in case  
  
WARNING: OOC, read first chapter's disclaimer for details.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Lee the Ice Queen dis-claim NGE and al of it's characters. Read first chapter for full details.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!! A NEW CHAP FOR NLE TO START 2004 WITH! Aren't you guys lucky! *wink wink!*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rei felt sick as the Eva raced through the path while colours and lines flashed before her eyes. As abruptly as it started it jerked to the halt and the Eva stood in front of it's enemy, the angel. Poised for an attack.  
  
"Rei, just concentrate on walking." Ritsuko's voice floated around her through the intercom.  
  
"Ok." Rei said shakily pulling the controls to make her machine work, she squeezed her eye's shut and focused on walking. "Please walk . . . " she pleaded almost silently.  
  
"It's walking!" Ritsuko rejoiced breaking Rei's concentration; Rei opened her eyes to find her Eva taking slow easy steps towards the angel. She broke into a smile, maybe I won't die after all, she thought to herself but before she could respond to Ritsuko, she felt herself falling. It was surreal. She was falling yet her body was in a seated position. It was like when you are in a dream and you are falling. Rei looked at the ground in dread as realization of the situation hit her. Her stomach was all over the shop as she frantically looked at Eva's controls. "What now, what now." She repeated quietly to herself, trying to remain calm. Her attempts were futile and Kaji's voice rang through her speaker.  
  
"Rei! Get up now!" he yelled but it was all too late. The angel saw Eva as a threat and pulled it to its feet forcefully. The afternoon sun glinted against the buildings and the city was silent. Time had slowed as Eva hung in the air by the angel. Rei sat quietly in her plug. A lump had formed in her throat and she constantly tried to stop herself from crying. She hardly touched the controls of Eva, she felt if she touched them she might make her situation worse. Rei sat in her plug scared, hoping that the angel wouldn't find her in there.  
  
The angel squeezed the Eva's arm tightly almost watching for a reaction. Rei cried out in shock. Her breathing was getting heavy now, as if she had run a marathon. Kaji winced at the sound. "Rei that isn't your arm, your just feeling what the Eva would be feeling." He said calmly through the intercom.  
  
Ritsuko stared at her staff. "How's the Eva protection system?" she asked Maya stress evident in her voice.  
  
"The signal doesn't work" Maya replied shocked. Ritsuko bit her lip. She needed to help Rei.  
  
Hyuga interrupted her thoughts. "The AT field has not been activated." He yelled in disbelief.  
  
Ritsuko whirled to face him. "That just cannot be!"  
  
The angel was getting bored of this futile attack. It swiftly broke the Eva's arm, which it was holding and sent it flying into many buildings. Rei screamed in pain clutching her arm tightly. She heard Maya yell.  
  
"The left arm has been damaged!"  
  
"The circuits have been snapped!" Hyuga followed up.  
  
The Eva was unmoving on the ground as the angel moved dangerously close to it the angels arm shot forward.  
  
"Rei dodge it!" Kaji yelled although it was too late. The angel grabbed on to Eva by the head and began pounding the head armour with a huge extension of its arm.  
  
BANG  
  
BANG  
  
BANG  
  
Maya looked on in horror as the Eva took on more and more damage. She winced as something flashed on her screen. "Front armour cracked." She reported to Ritsuko in vain. Maya stared at the screen in front of her. What do I DO? She thought to herself in frustration as the Eva took more hits.  
  
Ritsuko sighed when she heard Maya's quick report. "The Eva won't take much more of this." She said loud enough so everyone could hear. Ritsuko's mind was in overdrive as she considered her options. If the armour did end up breaking . . . . If Eva ended up losing . . . .  
  
The Angel threw the Eva into yet another building when it finished its barrage against its head armour. The Eva hit the building full force slumping against it. As the head tilted and fluid sprayed out of the holes that were created in the armour.  
  
Her worst scenario came to life as the word " EMERGENCY " highlighted all of their screens. It flashed continuously and brought with it a huge siren pounding into their already stressed minds.  
  
Hyuga quickly scanned his screen, his face creased with worry. "The head is damaged, the state of damage unknown." He exclaimed.  
  
"We're having problems maintaining activation!" Maya cried.  
  
"Status report." Kaji ordered.  
  
"Synchrograph reversing! The pulses are flowing backwards!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
Ritsuko bit her lip. "Break the circut. Do it now!" she yelled  
  
"We can't" Maya yelled frustrated. "It's not accepting the signal."  
  
"What's Rei's status?" Kaji asked tone dangerous.  
  
"Her monitors aren't reacting, her condition is unknown." Hyuga replied.  
  
"Unit 01 has gone completely silent." Ayoba reported. Ritsuko was out of ideas she turned to Kaji.  
  
"That's enough!" Kaji yelled furious. His face was turning a pale shade of red. "Abandon the mission. We need to save the pilot. Eject the plug," He commanded.  
  
'We can't!" Maya yelled in response. She wanted to save the pilot as much as he did but the Eva . . " The Eva's not responding, Nerve connections are flowing backwards. It's completely out of control!" She yelled at Kaji feeling frustrated.  
  
Kaji was as frustrated and desperate as the rest of his colleagues.  
  
"REI!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rei's eyes flew open as she remembered the events of last night. A radio played softly in a corner of the pristine hospital room. Rei slept on the bed situated in the middle of the room. Each part of her body pounded with pain. She calmed quickly, realizing she was in the hospital. I'm alive . . . but I did nothing, she thought to herself unmoving. What now?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The city was in shambles after the defeat of the Angel. A small tent was set up in the midst of the horror created by both angel and Eva. Police tape surrounded the tent, with warnings such as, Danger Keep Out. The occupants inside the tent worked mercilessly collecting data among other things. Unbeknownst to them a meeting was taking place, discussing exactly what they were researching.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
In a dark room six members sat all part of the Seele Committee. The lights of their individual desk illuminating their faces and lighting up the almost black room.  
  
Chairman Keele was the first to speak. "The coming of the second angel." He paused searching for the correct words. "It was too abrupt."  
  
"It was like fifteen years ago." A man illuminated in a yellow light replied philosophically, "Disasters like these do not go unnoticed."  
  
A man illuminated in red was the next to speak. "On the positive side our previous investments would appear to be not such a waste after all."  
  
"You can't be sure about that" a man illuminated in blue interrupted. " If it doesn't pay off it's still a waste."  
  
"Correct." The man illuminated in yellow agreed. "Now that news of the angels has become common knowledge, Nerv must take steps to control the manner in which this information is received by the general public."  
  
Gendo remained indifferent as each man put in his respective opinions. He worked for this council, when they say jump, he must jump. "You may rest assured that it's already been taken care of, don't worry." He replied calmly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaji sat watching a small TV screen. He was one of the employees of Nerv that was onsite. In fact they were the ones who occupied the small tent. He flicked the TV channels quickly noting that they all held the same message, exactly what Gendo was talking about to the Seele Committee.  
  
"The government has announced a special state of emergency . . . " The TV droned. Kaji sighed turning to his long time friend Ritsuko. "Public scenario B-22, exactly like we predicted." He said indifferent. "So we are coving up the truth again?"  
  
Ritsuko didn't look up from what she was doing. "Yeah, but at least public relations are happy they finally have something to do."  
  
Kaji turned back to the television. "Well we are being pretty relaxed about it . . . . ." he took a sip of water feeling the heat of the day.  
  
"I don't think so, actually I think we are all pretty scared" Ritsuko replied.  
  
"hmm." Kaji agreed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well we must acknowledge that." The man illuminated in blue replied to Gendo.  
  
"But still I wonder Mr Ikari. . ." The man illuminated in green questioned, " Was Nerv and Eva used efficiently?"  
  
"Repair costs for Unit 02 added to the development cost for unit 00 are simply staggering." The man illuminated in yellow backed up.  
  
"We also understand that you gave that toy to your own daughter." The man illuminated in red exclaimed. The council was aware of Mr Ikari's defiant daughter and was surprised at his decision about using her as an Eva pilot, even with the Marduke's Report. Then again, he didn't have much choice.  
  
"Time money and man power, how much more will be wasted by you and your family?" The man illuminated in blue summed up for the committee.  
  
"And that is not your only responsibility." The man illuminated in red added. " The human enhancement project that should be your top priority."  
  
Gendo glanced at the report that had been placed in front of him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
TOP SECRET  
  
HUMAN ENHANCEMENT PROJECT  
  
UNITED NATIONS SUPREME COUNCIL  
  
SEVENTEENTH INTERM REPORT  
  
HUMAN ENHANCEMENT COMMITTEE  
  
PROJECT OUTLINE 2015 AD SUMMARY  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Correct" the man illuminated in yellow agreed, "Under these desperate circumstances that project may be the only real hope for the future of mankind, do you understand?"  
  
Chairman Keele spoke up, his voice was commanding. "In any event" he started "the angels are no excuse for the delay in the schedule of that project. We may even consider adjusting the budget."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"The rest of the meeting does not concern you," the man illuminated in red said.  
  
"Your presence here was appreciated." The man illuminated in yellow continued, the colours disappeared till Senator Keele and Gendo Ikari were the only two left.  
  
"Ikari, you do know that there can be no turning back." Senator Keele warned before disappearing.  
  
Gendo sat in the dark by himself. "I know, mankind has no time left."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaji and Ritsuko were traveling home after taking a full analysis of the site where Eva and the angel fought.  
  
"Oh man am I ever happy to get out of that oven!" Kaji sighed leaning back in his chair propping his legs up in front of him. The van that they were in continued steadily allowing Ritsuko to pick up the phone without dropping it.  
  
"She's woken up!" she exclaimed happily to Kaji after finishing her short phone conversation.  
  
Kaji stroked his stubble thoughtfully. "And?" he asked  
  
"Well she's not talking to the staff so they are not exactly sure of the psychological damage at the moment. They believe she is still in shock since she isn't replying to any questions they ask her about the battle." Ritsuko replied serious.  
  
"You don't think it's serious do you?" Kaji asked trying to act calm but he was worried.  
  
"No the staff assures me she's fine, apart from being a little shocked and muddled. Her cerebellum must have gone through a lot of stress the poor thing." Ritsuko replied sympathetic.  
  
"Dr Ritsuko Akagi your analysis is outstanding!" Kaji said joyfully sarcastic throwing his hands up in the air "cerebellum indeed!"  
  
Ritsuko scowled at Kaji playfully, "Okay Mr. Kaji Ryoji. Her heart."  
  
"Ritsuko I didn't know you had one." Kaji replied innocently oblivious.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Was her reply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - Rei sat quietly in the Nerv hospital waiting area. Every few seconds she'd move to touch her arm just to make sure it was still there. It was surreal. They had told her to wait here. So she did. They had somehow got hold of her clothes for her to wear. They told her she was discharged. It all felt so wrong. Something was missing. She felt so lost.  
  
She sat back in her chair and she watched as two nurses walked past walking in hushed noises. Interested in what they had to say Rei sat up in her chair straining to hear.  
  
"I don't think he is going to make it." One of the nurses whispered as she rushed past. Rei pondered who it could be. The only other person she knew was in this hospital was Shinji Ikari. She hoped it wasn't him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
After getting out of the van Kaji stared as the new defenses for the city were put in. "If Eva and this city work at their full potential we might beat this. " he exclaimed watching as the crane placed a very dangerous looking missile launcher in place.  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "You're such an optimist."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Kaji asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing!" Ritsuko said quickly waving her hands around like a silent apology. " It's nice to hear a positive attitude!"  
  
"And it's wonderful to see your face at work everyday Dr Akagi!" Kaji said craftily and winked.  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Kaji!" she laughed and drove off.  
  
"You too!" Kaji yelled after her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rei had been sitting for quite a while now. She was getting extremely bored. What was she waiting for again? Oh right they didn't tell her. Rei scowled to herself but she had no choice. She knew no one in this city.  
  
"So how are you feeling Rei?" Someone asked her softly. Rei jumped at the sound of the new voice and whirled around to find Kaji lounging in the chair behind her.  
  
"Kaji? How long have you been here?" she asked quietly  
  
"Not long, but long enough to realize you are extremely bored." He said also keeping his voice low as he pinched her nose flashing his famous roughish grin. "You my dear have an appointment with a real estate agent."  
  
"I do?" Rei asked looking lost.  
  
"Yes, are you up to it?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, it's better than staying here." Rei said getting up, Kaji got up also.  
  
"Follow me." He said leading the way. Rei rolled her eyes. He was undoubtedly going to get them lost, again. She followed anyway.  
  
Rei barely paid attention as the man in front of her told her what was happening she only tuned in when he told her where she would be staying.  
  
"Your apartment will be in the sixth block from this one." The man said waiting for an answer from Rei. She suppressed a yawn she was so tired.  
  
"Rei is that okay?" Kaji asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Rei replied yawning outright. She stood shocked that she had yawned in front of the agent. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly, turning a light shade of pink.  
  
Kaji looked at her skeptically. "Isn't there any other way?" he asked the agent scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"So Ritsuko you'll never guess what I did." Kaji said over the phone.  
  
"What did you do this time Kaji?" Ritsuko asked, not really interested. The last time he had asked her this, his big "thing" was growing watermelons in a patch of government land.  
  
"I've decided to take Rei under my wing." Kaji replied, obviously proud.  
  
"YOU WHAT ? ? ?"  
  
Kaji held the phone away from his ear and winced. He hadn't anticipated this sort of reaction.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm good with kids."  
  
"SHE'S NOT A KID. SHE IS A TEENAGE GIRL, WHO WOULD BE GOING THROUGH A LOT OF PHYSICAL CHANGES AT HER AGE! AND SHE IS AN EVA PILOT, WHO MAY HAVE A DEEP ROOTED PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEM! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ! ? !"  
  
Kaji winced again. "Uh well, don't worry about it Ritsuko! Everything is under control. I was her age . . . once. Ahem. If I have any problems I know I can count on you, the beautiful Dr Akagi! Bye dear!" He exclaimed and quickly hung up the phone. "Phew."  
  
He turned to face Rei who was waiting patiently. "Ready to go?" he asked flashing his famous roughish grin.  
  
"Yeah." Rei said and followed him to his car.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ritsuko sighed as she put down the phone. He will never learn. She thought to herself. Talking about the third child. Ritsuko grabbed a folder from the many that were on her desk and set out to find Gendo.  
  
"Sir?" she asked when she found him. He was in his office, sitting silently at his desk. His hands were in front of his mouth holding his head up like usual. He was deep in thought. After a while he acknowledged Ritsuko.  
  
"I'm thinking of sending for the Second and Fourth." He said monotone.  
  
Ritsuko nodded understanding the situation Gendo was in. Although she did not know the extent of Shinji's condition he had taken a turn for the worst and Rei was unpredictable. She may not pilot again.  
  
"How is Shinji? You did see him today," she asked.  
  
"He may not be able to pilot again. We aren't sure at the moment." He answered indifferent. Ritsuko bit her lip. It seemed logical to send in for the second child and the fourth child. They must be cautious in times like these.  
  
"Do you think Rei will pilot again?" Ritsuko asked gently she did not want to upset the commander.  
  
He looked away from her and didn't answer.  
  
Ritsuko sighed inwardly, so it was how Fuyutsuki had described. Yui would have been happy had Rei decided to live with them, obviously it was not meant to be. "It's so hard on these children -" she started  
  
"There is no one else." Gendo said harshly cutting her short. "As long as they survive that is what I'll have them do."  
  
Ritsuko boiled inside. "With no regard to what they may want?" she burst out. When she didn't receive an answer she thought it best to leave. As she was walking out Gendo addressed her again.  
  
"Make sure that the Second Child and the Fourth Child are transferred as soon as possible from Germany." He said indifferent.  
  
"Yes sir." Ritsuko replied softly trying to hide the scowl in her voice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
TEN PAGES WOO HOO!  
  
*takes out beer and sculls misato style*  
  
YEEEE HAAA. . .  
  
Ahem.  
  
To my wonderful fanspantastic reviewers!  
  
(in no particular order . . )  
  
Hououza: umm I can't really say how shinji was created cause I don't want to spoil End of Evangelion of everyone who hasn't seen it. It's so hard! But I've written parts of the next chapter and you learn a little more about Shinji in them. Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for your review I always enjoy them! *Gives her puppy dog* here this may help . . .  
  
Lord Cirenmas: thanks ^-^! I glad you liked it! Thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Starkitsune: Hi! Uh Asuka is coming probably in chapter 7, I think. I like Asuka she'll stay a main character she so kawaii! Even thought she can be a bit. . . um . . Eccentric sometimes! I'm glad you liked this chapter ^-^! Thanks for your review!  
  
Nova10: thanks! I'll try and keep it up, it's so hard not to just rewrite the plot line of NGE ! ! ! Oh well. Thanks for you review ^-^, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
B.C.Sealey: nope shinji won't act like Rei as much and you'll see why in the next chapter AHH ! *clamps hands over mouth* I'm soo bad I give away too much in my responses to reviews! Oh well ^-^! Wow, your impressed . . . I'm flattered! Thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Dayz: Oh wow! Thanks for your review! It was so cool! Uh yeah I'm planning to stick with it I'm having too much fun writing it ^-^! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Cryshalo: ok I know I might sound really dumb but what is a prose? Yeah I thought the parts where Rei was just thinking didn't feel right, I'm just a bit scared that I might make it too vague, thanks for pointing it out though I'll try and improve. WOW! My spelling is good? Take that mean yr1 teacher who said I couldn't spell. HA! I stick with it for th long haul, I hate leaving stories without endings. . Even if I blow then all up with an n^2 mine. . *laughs evilly* ahem nah I wouldn't do that, heh. Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Snow Tenshi: whoa . . .*stares at massive review for five minutes.*  
  
HOW KAWAII ! ! ! ! ! ^________________________^  
  
ahem. Yes yes your allowed to hope for an oc. The fourth child is not who you think it is *wink wink* Yes! I totally agree it is very much like incest between shinji and Rei I mean its his mum. . eww *shudders* I LOVED YOUR LITTLE STORY, it was so cool! So much so I think you should really post it up under something like "the shortest funniest Eva story ever written." Or "'Oktoberfest with the Eva pilots!" or something! I laughed so much I nearly fell off my chair! (If you want I'll post it up on my account for you, under your name of course!) I hate being grounded. (Picture of lee tied and gagged she's trying to roll over to her computer, failing miserably.) Parents take away the best things when you're grounded. Neways thank you so much for your review it was the best. Hope you had a great Christmas also and a fantastic new year and beat that damn PS2 and Xbox! And I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Thanks to all who read and all who review, if I haven't thanked you personally I'm sooo sorry my review section got a bit screwed up I have no idea why so I don't know who reviewed for which chapter, its weird.  
  
~Lee the Ice Queen~ 


	6. 02:02 Memories

TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion  
  
AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice queen  
  
RATING: R for swearing and stuff just in case  
  
WARNING: OOC, read first chapter's disclaimer for details.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Lee the Ice Queen dis-claim NGE and al of its characters. Read first chapter for full details.  
  
Author Note: A really short chap that should be on the end of "Aftermath." Heh, I kinda forgot to add it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kaji placed the last piece of heavy-duty masking tape on his precious car. He had yet to see Gendo about the compensation he should get. "Done." He exclaimed stepping away from his creation. Rei looked at the car.  
  
"It's nice." She lied. The convertible was in shambles. The front had masses of tape to hold it together and so did the boot. All the windows were broken and the lights all had cracks. The black paint job was scratched heavily in areas revealing shiny silver metal. One of its doors was sealed shut by ample tape.  
  
"Well hop in, let's go." Kaji said getting in to the drivers side of the car.  
  
Rei hesitated. "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked meekly  
  
"Don't insult me." Kaji said brushing off her remark.  
  
Rei shrugged and got into the car.  
  
After they had been on the road for a while Kaji broke the silence. "You don't mind if we make a quick stop do you?" He asked deep in though. Rei shook her head. "Good." Kaji replied. "I forgot to do something."  
  
Later on the stopped at a small patch of cleared land that flowed into a forest. They were at the edge of the city. Rei could hardly contain her amusement when she saw what Kaji had forgotten about. Rei sat on the bench chuckling quietly to herself while Kaji watered his melons. They were young plants that were just starting to bear fruit. Kaji seemed smitten over them. He praised them quietly. "Here you go my precious." He said before quickly staring at his watch. "hmmn." He thought to himself putting his watering can back in the boot of the car . . . with much difficulty. "I have something I want to show you quickly Rei." He said mysteriously and got into the car. Rei shrugged and followed.  
  
They ended up on a cliff that was a fair way from the city. Rei got out and stared at the view. The sun was just setting making an amazing orange sunset. Kaji got out of the car slowly and went to stand with her. "I'm not usually patriotic in any way, but this is quite . . . " he paused looking for the right words. "Interesting." Rei looked back at the city, surveying it more carefully. After a while the buildings began to move. They started to grow.  
  
"Whoa." Rei exclaimed, her breath taken away. She was in a state of awe.  
  
"Thought you'd like it. This city was built as a fortress against the angels. This is the city you saved. "Kaji said pleased with Rei's reaction.  
  
Rei flinched at Kaji's praise. "I didn't do anything." She said coldly, getting back into the car.  
  
Now what? Kaji thought getting into the car also.  
  
Kaji lived in a small apartment. "I just moved in myself." He said opening the door. It slid across letting the two inside.  
  
"Kaji I'm really tired, I think I'm going to skip dinner and go to bed." Rei said casually.  
  
"Right, of course, your room is the one down the hall on your left." Kaji pointed it out. "If you need me or anything I'll be in the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks." Rei said and walked towards her room, but she hesitated, "and Kaji, thanks for doing _this_ too." She added. He smiled and nodded at her, as if accepting her gratitude in his own silent way. Rei smiled and got ready for bed.  
  
A cool breeze blew through Rei's window as she lay, staring at the ceiling of her new room. The breeze traveling along her skin sending tingles through her body. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. Kaji had already gone to bed, she heard him eat then take a quick shower before going to his room. That had been a while ago. It was warm, but not hot. She wore a pair of shorts and a singlet top, her silver blue hair framed her face in waves. The bed was comfortable. Her belongings were still in their boxes in a corner of her new room, she would have to unpack them tomorrow. On her desk lay a paper outlining her transfer details for her new school. It would be a public school unlike the private boarding school she was used to. That will be interesting. But not one of those things was what was keeping Rei awake; in fact they seemed like mere specks compared to what was plaguing her mind. She seemed to meditate in deep thought.  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Flashes of the battle cross Rei's mind, the fight, AT field, beserker, an eye, Eva?  
  
Evangelion.  
  
Mankind's last defense against the angels. I am the designated pilot of Unit 01. Should I pilot again? I don't know.  
  
Angels.  
  
Monsters. They called the angel that I fought Sachiel the angel of water. I defeated it, no wait, it wasn't like that. I sat in the cockpit. I woke to find the angel defeated, the time in between those two incidents I'm not sure what happened. It felt as if I was being taken over that caused me to be saved. By something, by someone, the Eva?  
  
Nerv.  
  
The organization that was created to defeat the angels. A secret agency. Will they force me to pilot Unit 01 again? I don't think that they can. I will not bend to do their will.  
  
Gendo.  
  
Rokubungi. The commander of Nerv. A man who I am not aquatinted with, whether he lives or dies is no consequence to me. I do not know him. He forced unit 01 on me. Just as I had predicted. Whether he lives or dies is no consequence to me.  
  
Shinji Ikari.  
  
Ikari, a name I am unfamiliar with. A pilot like me, also employed by Nerv. The designated pilot of Unit 00. He is ill. Probably had something to do with the Eva project, though I am not sure. Has he been in battle before?  
  
Kaji Ryoji  
  
Another who is involved with Nerv. A nice man, though I do not now him very well. Perhaps his kindness is all a façade, to keep me piloting Unit 01.  
  
Unit 01.  
  
This is the Eva that I belong to. I feel safe in my Eva. It will not betray me. It will not leave me. Should I pilot it again?  
  
Self destruct.  
  
Something the angels can do, another type of attack. Why are they here? If they are ready to give up their lives so easily what's the point of living? Were they made to destroy the Evas?  
  
Death.  
  
I was ready to accept my death, to die at the hands of an angel. But it was a death that never came. What to do now?  
  
Eva's arm, my arm.  
  
We are connected some how, Eva and I. Amazing how we feel the same. Amazing, yet painful.  
  
Pain.  
  
With the Eva comes pain. Pain from something I feel so comfortable in, how ironic. But then again, a worse pain can come from different things, not physically, but emotionally.  
  
Family.  
  
I have none.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
Is all I have.  
  
Loneliness  
  
Is what I live.  
  
Loneliness  
  
Is who I am.  
  
I am alone.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Yui don't do this!" Gendo yelled, banging his hands against a hard wall.  
  
"There's no other way my love." Yui replied calm. "Activate Unit 00"  
  
"YUI NOOOOO!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Beserker."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
umm, yeah, SEE t'was short!!!  
  
Anyways . .  
  
To my wonderful (I've been using that word too much -_-U) ok lets try something new  
  
To my fabulous amazing reviewers! (he he better?)  
  
Hououza: HI! Rei was kinda tired so I let her sleep, instead of conversing with Kaji =_=  
  
(everyone face vaults)  
  
ahem. I didn't answer anything, aren't I good! I'm so happy, you're happy, (whoa, you can see I have a large vocabulary there.) it's so cool to read your reviews and know your enjoying my fic yay ^^! Don't be sorry your reviews aren't long silly! God know I hardly have the time to review everyone that I read, let alone make them long. I agree work sucks (part time job you see.) but yeah getting grounded sucks also so it's really a lose-lose situation. Oh well, thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Ps. I am now _officially_ cutting you slack on the puppy dog eyes thing, my mum said it's not nice to pick on ppl. ^^  
  
Nova10: sorry! It's kinda not this chapter. Shinji's coming but, I promise! Heh. (ominous voices in background : don't believe her, she's lying!) Ack! Don't listen to those silly voices, there just in my head, ahem. . . Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter. . . Even if it didn't have any shinji in it -_-U.  
  
Chibi Tenshite: Yeah I get ya when you say it's the principal of the thing, I'm lucky with this fic I haven't had a flame yet but I have on one of my other fics, but I fixed that up . . .long story. Heh I love the idea of Kensuke calling his camera camery!!! Are you really going to dedicate it to me? *gets teary* wow thank you that's really nice of you ^___________^ I'm really happy you liked that chapter sorry this one was so short but yeah, I kinda forgot to add it to the last chapter if that makes sense @_@! Thanks for the review! Get a new account and post up Oktoberfest I can't wait to see the extended version ^^!  
  
Mc2rpg: funky name! Um anyways yeah I'd love to answer your question, but I can't cause it will ruin the plot for you! And I'd hate to that . . . I think o.0! But I hope you'll be satisfied with Shinji's attitude to the commander. I agree with you on the Eva fic not having someone obsessed with Commander Ikari's wishes, it wouldn't be the same now would it, it'd be I dunno . . off? So anyway, you don't actually see our beloved Shinji in this chapter, but he is coming! Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Necrobeing: YAY! I get applauded! I glad you like it, I put a lot of effort into it (random person in the background: LIE!) umm yeah *cough* anyway. Ok ok I admit, I was fishing for compliment there. Sorry, damn ppl interrupting me! (throws object behind her, hits random person: ow!) I hope you liked this little extra part of "Aftermath." Thank for your review!  
  
Lady Laran: Ack! Kill Shinji? I wouldn't, I couldn't be so cruel, Kensuke maybe, but Shinji? NO! Don't worry he's safe just very very very very very very very sick, but you know what in these Eva series they get well very quickly! Example: Rei. ^^ hope you liked this chapter, thanks for the review! 


	7. 02:02 Shamshiel

_TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion  
  
AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice queen  
  
RATING: R for swearing and stuff just in case  
  
WARNING: OOC, read first chapter's disclaimer for details.  
  
_

_Disclaimer: I, Lee the Ice Queen renounce the suggestion that I own NGE and all of its characters. Read first chapter for full details. _

_Random voice: but no one suggested that you did own NGE!_

_Lee: oh shut up!_

_DID YOU NOTICE I LEARNED HOW TO PUT ITALICS AND STUFF ON MY STORIES . . HOW KAWAII ^^_

- - - - - - - - - - --  - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The twelve voices of SEELE surrounded Yui. Although she was quite distraught she kept a calm exterior. She had been discreetly kidnapped and brought to this unknown location, where she now faced her late husband's employers. 

"Dr. Yui Ikari, you are Gendo Ikari's second wife, are you not?" 

"Yes." Yui replied, her voice not revealing how she was crumbling inside. 

"We are your husband's employer, the SEELE Committee, Dr. Ikari it is under grave circumstances that we have brought you to talk with us today."

Yui kept her face blank. Although she could not see Seele she knew they could see her.

"Gendo Ikari has gone missing. We require you to take his place."

"Affirmative."

"We are pleased at your willingness to take up your spouses position, however it isn't that simple. You must first demonstrate your ability and loyalty to Seele and the Eva project; to that end we retain the right to eliminate you from this position if we judge you unfit. We will meet again when we have made our decision."

"Understood."

"Hn. Do not betray us Dr. Ikari. Your husband was an easy man to replace, eradicating you will be even easier."

"Yes sir." 

With that two very large men escorted Yui from the room.

"Dr Yui Ikari, a professor in Stem Cell research and one of Nerv's top doctors."

"She is a great asset to Nerv, one that will be sorely missed in her department."

"Even so we need a replacement for Ikari. Yui was the only choice that seemed . . . . . appropriate."

"Not only is she intellectually capable to handle both the Eva and Human Enhancement Project, but she also managed to eliminate Ikari in a way that was most beneficial to Nerv."

"True I for one did not trust Ikari. He seemed to be the black sheep, but at the time there was no one else willing or capable of taking his position." 

"The only remaining problem is whether Yui will be loyal to SEELE and Nerv, her attachment to the First Child seems unsuitable. She could be a wolf in sheep's clothing"

"I am wary about the fact that she believes that we are oblivious to her actions against Ikari, will she continue to do such things in the belief that we shall not find out?"

"I propose we interview her colleagues, both Fuyutsuki and Akagi.  They are both loyal to the Eva Project and The human Enhancement Project. They are well versed in the secrets of Nerv. They won't lie to us."

"I beg to differ, Dr Ritsuko Akagi is a close acquaintance of Yui's. Do not forget they did move into Nerv from Gehirn together." 

"However we must pay credit to Dr Akagi she has done a lot for this organization." 

"Let us sit back and watch how Yui plays her role in Nerv if she is unsuitable, we shall remove her."

"This meeting is adjourned, we shall meet again after the next angels attack to review Dr. Ikari's appointment as Commander of Nerv."

Rei got up quietly and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to get ready for school. She tiptoed into the bathroom undressed. Then walked into the small room where the bath was. She slowly stepped backwards out of the small room with the bath, wrapping a towel around her. Then Rei slowly walked to Kaji's room. 

"Kaji are you awake?" she whispered in the ear of the sleeping man.

"I am now." He grumbled turning his back to her. Rei shuffled closer to him doing her best to keep the towel around her properly.

"Kaji do I have a fever?" she asked 

A limp hand shoved itself on Rei's head sloppily, checking her temperature.

"No, so you are still going to school Rei." Kaji mumbled into his pillow.

"No it's just that there is a penguin in the bath tub." 

Kaji sat bolt upright, he then noticed that Rei was stark naked apart from the towel wrapped loosely around her. He quickly averted his eyes to the wall.

"A penguin you say? Oh that's just Pen Pen he's a warm water penguin, a pet I'm talking care of for a friend." Kaji laughed uneasily. "He'll be out in a minute I'm sure!" 

"Oh. Ok then." Rei said as she shrugged her shoulders and left.

Kaji sighed in relief, _if Ritsuko knew that had happened_! He chuckled to himself before getting out of bed. 

. . . 

Rei ran through the kitchen stopping only to shove an apple in her bag.

She noticed there was strong smell of cooking.

"Rei are you going to have breakfast?" Kaji asked flipping some eggs. Rei nearly fainted, Kaji had every breakfast you could think of, towers of pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins, waffles, stacks of toast, crumpets, a mountain of sausages, some bagels, fruits of every kind, musli and a glass of orange juice. Rei's jaw dropped. 'uh. . .  I don't normally eat breakfast" she said quickly. 

She watched as the older man's face dropped. "You don't?"

"I'll eat a piece of toast?" Rei offered picking up a buttered slice. She quickly exited the kitchen through the front door, leaving Kaji with his piles of food. "oh pen pen…" she heard him call. Stuffing the toast into her mouth she pulled her shoes on and sprinted out the door

The sun was shining brightly as Rei rounded another corner. "Oh I'm so late!" she whined weaving through a couple of people who were walking in the other direction, bag flapping behind her. She rounded another corner.

Thud!

Rei opened her eyes slowly; she was sprawled across the pavement.

"Dammit." 

She pushed herself up and stared at the person she had just knocked over abruptly.

'Ikari?" 

Shinji Ikari struggled to get up. His left wrist throbbed, he was lucky he didn't land on it; instead he steadied himself with his right arm.

Someone helped him up; he stared into brilliant red eyes framed by thick black lashes. 

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked. "Sorry."

Wasn't this the pilot of unit 01?

Rei cursed her bad luck. Of all the people to bump into it had to be Ikari, he had just gotten out of hospital. She stared at him worried and guilty. His head was bandaged, his left eye had a patch on it and his left wrist was on a stint. 

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Shinji stared at her then turned to pick up his bag. He slung it over his right shoulder and began walking down the street.

He paused for a moment. "If you're going to school, you're going the wrong way." He said softly and continued to walk. Rei shrugged and followed him. 

Her classroom was large yet the class was small. But Rei wasn't surprised, who would want to live where giant monsters attack. She had officially become an employee of Nerv and she is scheduled to have her first training session this afternoon. Rei made the decision not to tell her classmates about her being the pilot it made things too complicated. She stared at the small class and took a seat, Shinji had already taken his seat and it was near the window.  He doesn't seem to have any friends . . . 

Rei's thoughts were interrupted as a girl with short black hair came and sat in the seat beside her. She looked over and smiled, "Hi! Your new here right?" she asked Rei nodded. 

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, "we don't get many new people here since that robot attack, oh by the way my name is Megumi!"

"I'm Rei, nice to meet you." 

"Cool, its good that you're here otherwise I'd be all alone, my friend Hikari is away today and will be for a while because . . . well I really shouldn't say . . . but it's nice to see some new people around. I'll have some company!" Megumi said happily pulling out some books. 

Suddenly their teacher entered the classroom. The class stood and bowed. "Today students we will be delving deeper into the theory of second impact." The old man rumbled

Rei looked over to Megumi who rolled her eyes, then she started typing. A message blinked on Rei's screen. 

Hey Rei!

Megumi here, you know the one that sits next to you! ha! Anyway this guy is so boring all he talks about is second impact . . . get ready to snore!

Bye!

Megumi ^^

True to Megumi's message the teacher's lecture was dry. Rei fought to keep her eyes open as she tried to listen to the old mans speeches and the day went slowly. 

Shinji approached her after school. "There's been an angel attack." He said, "I'll go report in first."

Rei shook her head, "No I'll come with you." she answered and they both began running in the direction of Nerv. 

Megumi watched Rei and Shinji run off. _Hmm, they must know each other_ she thought to herself and walked back into the classroom.  "C'mon Suzahara get a move on with the cleaning." She called to a boy nearby. 

"Yeah, yeah." The boy replied picking up a mop, "So where's the class rep Megumi? She's been away ever since that robot attack Kensuke is so obsessed with." 

"Oh Hikari?" Megumi asked sitting on a nearby desk, "Why do you want to know? Don't you like me as temporary class rep?" she teased

"No." he answered bluntly, "You more of a slave driver than she was!"

"Hey!" Megumi exclaimed.

"So?" the boy tried coaxing the reason out of her.

"Toji, I really shouldn't say." Megumi said fiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Oh she got pregnant." Toji replied reasonably continuing to mop.

"Toji! No!" Megumi yelled in disbelief hands flailing.

"So..?"

"oh ok, but only if you don't tell the other half of tweedle di and tweedle dum." Megumi gave in.

Toji looked at here blankly. "Who?"

"Kensuke." Megumi sighed at Toji's slowness, "don't tell Kensuke."

"oh ok."

Megumi took a deep breath before starting to tell Toji the whole story, she hoped Hikari wouldn't mind . . . 

"Poor class rep!" Toji exclaimed sympathetic and a little angry as he curled his fist into a ball. "If that happened to me . . ."

"Yeah I know." Megumi replied depressed.

"Ikari was really dumb, how could he hurt so many people!" Toji barked throwing the mop back in its bucket. Water splashed onto the wooden floorboards.

"Shinji Ikari?" Megumi asked confused.

"Yeah haven't you heard the rumors about Shinji being the pilot of that robot?"

Megumi shook her head in shock. 

Rei sat in the entry plug waiting for her eva to be launched. Kaji paced around listening to the calls and commands of the bridge staff. Neither Commander Ikari nor his right hand man Fuyutusuki was there. Ritsuko wasn't even there. Rei continued to fiddle with her thumbs, she sighed, the remaining air in her lungs being let out in the form of tiny bubbles. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and her hands were trembling. Could she really do this?

Kaji stared at the statistics over the shoulder of Maya. There wasn't much that they knew about this angel. "They take fifteen years to show up after second impact then give us a break of about three weeks, this is ridiculous!" Kaji exclaimed toying with the idea of sending Rei out after they had gained more information, Maya murmered her agreement at this idea when he told her.

"Rei hang on a bit we are going to try and get more information on this –" kaji started over the speaker but was soon cut of by a female voice Rei didn't recognize. 

"No, send Eva unit 01 out, the angel is in the city, we need to stop it immediately."

Kaji's voice came back on the speaker. "Where's Ikari? Did he give you authority to order this Yui?"

"Commander Ikari is no longer with us, I am the new commander of Nerv." The woman said harshly. Rei could hear Kaji gasp.

"Launch Unit one!" the lady called Yui yelled. 

Rei furrowed her brows in confusion at the exchange but it was pushed to the back of her mind as soon as she was launched. 

Once again she appeared face to face with the angel. The angel seeing this new obstacle reared and it's red core was visible. Great! Rei thought sarcastically reaching for the gun that was dispatched to her. Her heart was beating fast and tiny beads of sweat appeared at her hairline. 

"Die BASTARD!" she yelled shooting the angel with the gun. 

Kaji screwed up his face. The girl wasn't even hitting the goddamn thing.

"REI STOP WASTING BULLETS! AIM AT YOUR TARGET!" Kaji yelled forgetting Rei hadn't had any basic training.

"How the hell do I do that!" Rei spat, but she did stop firing.

The smoke cleared and the huge purple maroon angel came into view again. It's two yellow eyes focused on Unit 01, and it's snake like arms shot forward. 

"Crap!" Rei swore and did the first thing that came to mind, she flung her Eva to the side, dodging the energy whips. The building next to unit 01 fell to pieces as she scrambled away. 

Kaji watched as Unit 01 ran through the buildings away from the angel. "GET BACK THERE AND FIGHT REI!" he yelled through the speaker but unit 01's pilot showed no sign of turning around. Instead it circled the angel so that it was facing the angels back. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rei ejected her progressive knife and charged at the angel's back at full speed embedding the knife deep into the thick flesh.  The angel quickly counter attacked by stabbing unit 01 with it's purple electric whips when it did this unit 01's umbilical cable was snapped giving it only five minutes operational time. 

"Kaji . . . .  What's that clock?" Rei winced trying to fight the pain the two whips were creating.

"You umbilical cable was cut, you only have five minutes operational time." Kaji said calmly, "Retreat Rei, get out of there and we'll try again later."

Rei nodded and moved the controls so that unit 01 started pushing itself of the angels back. But the angel tightened it's grip and pulled the Eva of it's back so that it was face to face with it, even though the Eva was upside down.

Rei looked at the bloody prog knife unit 01 held. "Take this bastard!" She yelled plunging the prog knife deep into the angel's core. 

Rei cringed as the prog knife kept digging into the core of the angel, but the angel itself seems fine. 

"DIE DAMN YOU!" she shouted

"Rei you have 10 seconds!" kaji yelled through the speaker.

"DIE ! ! ! ! "

Suddenly Unit 01 went silent.

"Work!" Rei yelled pulling at the useless controls. The angel was still alive pulling out one of its pink energy whips and pushing it into the eva's arm, which still held the knife. 

Suddenly a metallic black hand grabbed onto unit 01's arm and pushed it further into the core of the Angel. 

The Angel went silent. 

- - - - - - - - - - --  - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

_ What did ya guys think? I might be a little of base cause I've been on holidays for a while and stuff. . . . . It took me a while to update! _

_To my wonderful Reviewers . . . _

_ In no particular order:_

_Deep Blue Seraph: LOL! A shinjiqueriam, I love the way you say that. Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see, I'm not giving clues any more cause I realised that sometimes the plot goes astray to what I was planning. . . oops! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this overly late chapter!_

_Houzouna: Thanks for the review! Yeah I totally agree, it's defiantly not evangelion if it doesn't have a cliffie or mystery in some way, the plot is built on those things. I kinda left a cliffie today too! My bad. I haven't really been reviewing and updating for a while since I've been on holidays and overly lazy to get back on track. -_-U well these thing happen! Thanks for the review again! I hope you liked this chapter . . . be honest now! ^_~_

_Busogre: hmmn. Well I hope this chapter explains it, I'm probably going to get a lot of flames for what I did . . .  oh well! I warned them . . .  I said it was going to be OOC but do they listen . . .  Sorry I'm prattling. Thanks anyway for telling me, if it was a typo I'd be in trouble then huh? -_-U Thanks again! Hoe this chapter explained it, if not feel free to tell me off._

_Nova10: Rei went to school today!! Oh they grow up so fast (wipes invisible tear off cheek) yeah the last chap was a bit short. I kinda felt ridiculous writing it cause I'm not a very deep person. But hey you think it turned out okay and that's what counts ^^!  Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Archon: Finally! You didn't like the disclaimer! Yay! I changed it! ^____^I went through a kai phase when I was writing it but yeah now I'm looking back at it full embarrassed . . . I wrote that !?! Scary, I just left it there cause no one said anything about it . .  and I was lazy -_-U. So a BIG thankyou to you! You see a snippet of someone's eva in this chapter. . . wonder who it could be ^^! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Lady Laran:  I wanted this story to be more positive than Neon Genesis Evangelion but not fluffy. I'm glad you picked that out ^^! Shinji is a rich character, I'm intending to tone him down a bit to Rei's (neon genesis evangelion) level but still have his old fears and feelings peeping through. Sorry it wasn't updated very soon, I went on holidays. Well that's my excuse anyway -_-U ! thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Dark-Titan: you my friend are telepathic and know what's going on my freaky head don't you !?! I'm not giving anything away but I'll say this your on the right track. I don't want to update the dead body cause it's finishing soon – crys - but I can't keep people hanging on without an ending I suppose – sighs- thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter ! ^^_

_Long Shot: keeping it up there! Lol! Thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter!_

_Lord Cirenmas: Why thankyou! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Dayion: awe! You're so sweet ^^! Yeah work can do that. I used to work but I hated the hours so now I'm looking for some weekend work or something light. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Jonathan Shim (x2) :  I'm not sure if peanut shed his skin . . can spiders do that? We found another spider that looked like peanut in our bathroom we named him pluto. Maybe it is peanut . .  incognito. ^^ lol! The perfect soldier? I'm sorry I have to disagree with you there, we are talking about the same shinji? The one with the mantra "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away." But then again I'm a hypocrite with what I'm doing. He may turn out to be the perfect soldier in my story since he is emotionless and all. That makes sense. Um you might be a bit unhappy with this chapter! Rukobungi kinda um yeah will if you read the chapter you'd understand. It's all in the name of the plot I assure you ^^! I hope you like this chapter anyway! Thanks for the review ^^! _


	8. 02:03 Realisation

TITLE: Neon Leviticus Evangelion 

_CHAPTER TITLE: Realisation_

_AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice Queen_

_RATING: PG 13, for swearing, will be put up if I get complaints, and stuff._

_WARNING: OOC, please read first chapter for details. _

DISCLAIMER: found in first chapter and I found out someone thought up the name Neon Leviticus Evangelion before me too, so I guess that isn't mine either, but hey I can claim umm… umm.. my teddy! 

- --   - - --   - --   - - - - -   - - - - - - 

Rei stared at the youth in front of her. His messy brown hair was spiked and he had deep blue eyes. He was still in his black and red plug suit, hair still dripping wet from the LCL. He caught up with her as she was going to take a shower.

"Hey! My name's Dan and I'm the pilot of the hunk of Eva that saved you butt back there!" he said cheerfully. 

"Hello." Rei replied taken back by his forwardness, she tugged at her own plug suit embarrassed by it sticking to her body, obviously he wasn't. 

"Yeah I got to admit, I'm a pretty good pilot. They used to call me Dan the Man back in America but I'm sure you area good pilot too. Just work on your timing skills." Dan said thoughtfully walking with Rei to the showers.

She smiled at him weakly. "Right…",  //I'm surprised he could fit in the hall with that big a head // she thought to herself desperately trying to look for an escape route from Dan, she spotted Kaji walking over to them.

"Hi Kaji!" she said cheerfully as he walked straight past her.

"Daniel! Just the guy I wanted to see." Kaji said holding out his hand to shake.

"Kaji?" Rei squeaked trying to get the older mans attention but Kaji had steered Dan down a hallway still talking to him.

_// Well I got rid of Dan…//_ she thought to herself reasonably and went to take a shower. 

Rei slowly got into the backseat of Kaji's car being careful not to break off anything that was hanging precariously by masking tape. Kaji still hadn't fixed his car, "Are we dropping Dan off?" she inquired noticing the boy was sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Nope!" Dan replied for Kaji as he started the car.

"Daniel is joining our happy family!" Kaji grinned at the girl.

"Great." Rei replied a little less than enthusiastic.

"So Rei how old are you?" Dan asked trying to make conversation after they had made their way out of the carpark.

Rei grimaced at the thought of talking to Dan, she wanted to tell him that he is not the "greatest and best" pilot but thought better of it because she didn't want to fight with him. "Fourteen."

"Me too. I guess all Eva pilots are fourteen aren't they?" Dan said as he watched the buildings pass his window oblivious to Rei's opinion of him.

"Yeah I suppose." She answered.

"So what do you think of our boss, that Dr Ikari?"

"Dr Ikari isn't our boss, Gendo Rukobungi is." Rei replied confused.

"I have to talk to you about that Rei . . . not now though " Kai said quietly as he drove.

"Oh did Rokubungi get fired?" Rei asked 

"Not exactly." Kaji replied  

"Oh. So Dan?" Rei quickly changed the topic as she fiddled with her hair.

"Hmn?"

"Where did you come from?"

"America, my mom is terminally ill and it was hard for us to survive on government handouts, so I decided to become an Eva pilot, they moved me here and pay me well, they also take care of my mom heaps well as a kind of bonus I guess." He replied quietly. 

Rei shut her mouth. // Oh crap! Well done bringing that up Rei! // She thought fiddling with her seatbelt.  

The rest of the car trip was in silence. 

-  - - -  - --  - - - - -- - 

"Rei, there's a time in everyone's life when we are hit by something that might shock us or hurt us or." Kaji said solemnly leaning against Rei's desk.

"Kaji just tell me what happened." Rei sighed, Dan had gone to take a shower and Kaji had led her into her room to tell her about something.

"We've lost Ikari, he is presumed dead." The words came out slowly and softly as if to put the least amount of hurt upon Rei's ears.  

"And who is he?" Rei asked confused. 

"Don't pretend to be blind and deaf Rei, I know you know about Rokubungi marrying again." Kaji said sighing, this was hard for him, he hadn't expected to be the one to explain this to her.

"Since when was he married?" Rei asked in a shocked whisper.

"Two or three years ago, to the new Commander of Nerv, Dr Ikari."

"I have to go for a walk . . . " Rei replied shakily and dashed out of the room.

"Hey!" Dan yelped as Rei bumped into him.

"Sorry…" she said before quickly pushing past him and out the front door. Dan stared after her shocked. 

The cool air enveloped Rei as soon as she stepped out into the street. She sucked it in gratefully and started to walk down the empty street a visible slant in her stride. 

"I can't believe he's gone . . ." She whispered slowly to herself leaning against a light post. The cool wind was beginning to nip at her and it played with her hair whipping it around her. Something wet splattered against her exposed knee and she opened her eyes to look at it.

"Is this a tear?" she whispered. "Am I the one that's crying?"

Her eyes became flooded with salty tears and she slid down the post till she was seated on the hard concrete.

"Isn't this what I wanted?" she asked herself, staring at the palms of her hands which were catching the tears that were falling from her face.

The wind picked up and Rei hugged her body close. "Did I do this to him? Did I kill my last living relation?" 

"No." said a male voice flatly.

Rei looked up to a blurred image of Dan. He held out a hand for her to take. She grabbed it and he hauled her up so forcefully that she fell up against him. 

"Sorry." She said quietly and began to pull away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm stronger than I look . . . " Dan replied holding her, he placed one arm around her hips. Even in her distressed state Rei managed to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.   

"Kaji told me what happened and about your past." Dan said quietly.

"Oh . . . " Rei said matching his tone, she leant against him grateful for the support.  

"I may have a very large ego . . ." Dan started and Rei sniggered slightly at the comment. 

"But I have a reasonable head on my shoulders and I know that what happened to your father had nothing to do with you. He treated you badly, now I'm not saying that's a good reason for him to die, just that you shouldn't go blaming yourself for what has happened. Don't go through what I went through."

"What happened with you?" Rei asked.

"I went home one day when I was five and noticed no one was home, usually dad was but I didn't take any notice and sat down to watch some cartoons. When mum came home she drove straight into the garage and screamed. I ran to see what the problem was and found dad dead in his car. He had blocked his exhaust and killed himself in his own car. I blamed myself for years later, until my mother was in the car crash that rendered her helpless. I can still remember what she said to me the day of the car crash, _stop blaming yourself Daniel, you didn't do anything wrong._ When I found out what happened with her I decided to take her advice . . . I don't want you to go through what I did."

"I'm sorry." Rei said 

"Don't be I learned a lot from my parents and I'm glad for the time I had with them. Lets go home all right?" Dan replied.

"Okay, by the way what else did Kaji tell you?" Rei asked interested, she didn't want him telling Dan about any of her personal details.

"Something about women and a very large gulf, I had tuned off by then." Daniel said shrugging, Rei laughed. 

They finally got home and Kaji was relieved to see them. He looked at Rei.

"How are you?" he asked, eye's filled with pain and pity. Just looking at him nearly made Rei break down.

"It hurts." She croaked fighting back new tears. "But . . . I'll be okay."

Kaji nodded. "Don't cry, you'll get through it." He said softly, he placed his hand under Rei's chin lifting up her head ever so slightly. "I know it." He added before kissing on her head softly.

"Get some rest."   

- -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -  -- - - - ---  - - - - - 

In the next Chapter of Neon Leviticus Evangelion "Ikari, Shinji": 
    
    Yui: Shinji!! Are you okay?
    
    He fell back into blackness. 
    
    Yui: someone grab a doctor!

Shinji's eyes shot open as he heard his laptop collide with the floor. 

"Mr. Ikari are you okay?" The teacher at the front asked he looked over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes sir." Shinji replied quietly picking up his laptop and placing it back on his desk. // School. // He reminded himself and went back to staring out the window.

Rei stared at Shinji bemused. // Who are you Shinji Ikari? // She thought to herself.

-  - - --  - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -  

School is the root of all hell, that's why this chap took a while to come out. DOOM ON SCHOOL!!! Ahem. Anyways. . .  

Thanks, as always guys (and girls), for supporting this story and me! I'm kinda losing faith in it, maybe cause this was a depressing chapter, and the feeling that this story is moving REALLY slow, is also something that's annoying me, so I really need to know what you guys think!

 Is it just me?

 Is it getting boring?

 Is it taking forever to get onto new things? 

I NEED feedback.  @_@

THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!

I bask in your lovely compliments! ^____^

**Reviewer thanks:**

**Deep Blue Seraph**: hehehe you'll find out what I did to gendo soon enough. Yeah I hope it stung too but I don't know, maybe I should write in that it hurt really REALLY BAD, since I have the power to do that and all…. Hahaha! I don't know if this was fast or not, but I'm half way through the next chapter if that's any consolation! Thanks for the review I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^

**Brainiac144: **thanks for the info, I went and checked out the site but found they didn't know who owned the name either! So I guess it's a mystery. . . .  Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far! ^_^

**Shadow: **Mwa ha ha ha!!! Yes, yes they are. . . .  soon enough! I don't want to make any promises about when she's going to be introduced (cause I usually end up breaking them) but I'll make an approximation . . . not next chapter but the chapter after!  I can't wait to write that part! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! ^_^  

**Dayion:** But you are sweet! "My little bit of free time is well spent so thankyou" - I bask in your compliments! Yes Gendo has left for good now, or has he? If I started seeing penguins I also would be extremely worried about my mental health! It's not that often that you see penguins in Australia. Don't work too hard! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^

**Lord Cirenmas: **Yay, you enjoy my story - I'm happy! By the way can I ask what Cirenmas means? Thanks for the review; I hope you liked this chapter!! ^_^

**Hououza: **Yup I was trying to re-invent the cliffhanger; I didn't want to make it so predictable. I'm glad it worked on you! Yeah I find it so difficult now that I'm in yr 12 to update regularly. I try and update at least once a month, its especially hard since I have four fics, all running at once, which was a bad idea. Very bad idea. Oh well I'm a glutton for punishment! ^_^ Nice to hear for you again as always! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! Take care! ^_^

**Jonathan Shim: **Wow, I didn't know that before. That's really interesting! I always thought spiders had skeletons. . . that's got me thinking now cause we did have this other spider that we thought was peanuts child that we named Jupiter. Maybe that's peanut. This is very confusing! @_@ Thanks for that info! It was really fascinating!!! Thanks for the review too! I hope you liked this chapter!

~ Lee the Ice Queen ~


End file.
